Sweet Pizza Revenge
by PercyJacksonAlways
Summary: Peter thinks it's a good idea to creep into the Avenger Tower to steal Tony Stark's pizza. Apparently, Tony doesn't think so, and decides if Peter could pull a prank, Tony could do it better. Also, revenge is sweet...and so are Pizzas. Lighthearted One-shot!


**So I decided to do another Spider-Man: Homecoming oneshot. Not much reason why...but here goes :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sweet Pizza Revenge**

* * *

It was one of those rare nights where the Avengers Tower stood silent under the still midnight sky. The tower was quiet, with most of its interior room lights switched off. Gone was the usual bicker and playful banter one could hear from half a mile away. Even the occasional yelling and shouting had not been heard for the entire day.

Thor hadn't been seen for a full week; Clint and Natasha had left just a day ago on their super-secret mission far from New York City; Everyone had something to do somewhere, even Dr Banner, who'd decided to take a short break overseas all by himself. Tony suspected it had something to do with relieving stress.

Anyway, that meant that the only inhabitant in the Avengers Tower was Tony Stark himself. Sure, at first the billionaire was confident he wound enjoy some peaceful time without the others around to bother him. After two days of isolationhowever, and though he would never admit it, but, _boy was he feeling lonely_.

Thinking that if he spent his time down at his workshop in the basement tinkering, the hours would fly by faster, thus he ordered in a box of Hawaiian Pizza with added cheese and brought it down to the basement.

The thrusters he had been trying to modify sat on the workbench since early this afternoon. He pulled out his notes and opened the prototype he'd been cracking his head on, and started to work.

Tony was so engrossed in his work that he failed to hear the faint footsteps and soft creaking from the ceiling. But to be fair, those sounds were so quiet that you were likely to pass it off as the light hum of the air conditioning.

Had the billionaire turned about 60 degrees to his right, he would have seen an eager-eyed teenager with mischief written all over his face, dangling upside down from the ceiling, suspended by a thin web. The boy had pursed his lips in concentration as he stretched out his right arm in the direction of the pizza that Tony had placed on the workbench not too far away, and waited.

He timed it well. As Tony picked up the hammer to fix a bolt into place, the teen took aim. Tony raised the hammer before slamming it down directly at the bolt, knocking it right into position. At that exact same time when the hammer came in contact with the metal bolt, making a loud clanging sound, the boy cocked his wrist, shooting out a silvery web which stuck squarely to his target – the pizza box, and then he pulled, catching the box in his hands.

Deed done, and looking satisfied at his handiwork, the teen smiled at his success before climbing back into the airduct on the ceiling where he hung. With another noiseless clatter, the air conditioning pane slid back, covering the hole in the ceiling.

It took a full fifteen minutes before Tony realized his food had disappeared into thin air. There he was, covered in perspiration, finally satisfied with his modified thrusters. Breathing heavily, he let himself fall onto an armchair before closing his eyes for a moment.

Only then did he realise that he felt hungry. Like really, really, hungry. That's when he remembered he'd brought down a box of pizza with him.

He got up, moving some of his books in search of the pizza. He thought perhaps it had gotten buried under his piles of files and other stuffs lying around on the table. So he put his work away in an acceptably neat pile – at least that's what he thought – only to find that there was no box of pizza on the table.

Huffing, he placed his hands on his hips. Every time he felt hungry, he could never find food fast enough. It was almost as if fate wanted to tease him. Except, of course, he didn't believe in fate or any of those nonsense.

Finally giving up, Tony called upon his trusty AI.

"Friday, do a search for my Hawaiian Pizza please," he said, "and make it quick. I'm starving."

" _Sir, your pizza is located on the rooftop of this tower._ "

"What?! How did it get up there? I brought it down here not long ago!" Tony exclaimed.

" _Well, at exactly seventeen minutes ago, an intruder entered this facility through an open window. He proceeded to make his way down to the basement, before climbing through an airduct leading right behind where you were standing. He took your Pizza box and left in the same route."_

Huh. So some intruder thought he was real smart to sneak in this highly secured facility to steal his pizza. _Someone's gonna pay for this..._ he thought… _someone's gonna hurt real bad._

But speaking of highly secured facilities... how did the intruder manage to just waltz into the building? This was the most highly protected tower.

"Friday, do a scan of the building and tell me where this thief is."

" _I've just conducted a full building scan. The intruder is found sitting on the rooftop of this tower._ "

"Good," said Tony muttered. "I'm going up to fetch my pizza and kick that thieving idiot off my roof."

Tony had already got to his feet and was hurrying out of his workshop. He was a puzzled, curious and a little worried as to how his intruder had managed to sneak in without his knowledge. A security breach was serious. It meant that he had to first eradicate the intruder before looking for the weak point in his building.

" _Would you like me to do a background and identity check on the intruder?"_

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." Tony said, "I'd like to know who has the guts to steal my pizza."

"Match found," said Friday, "The intruder is Peter Benjamin Parker; Fifteen years of age; Student of Midtown School of Science and Tech – "

"What on earth?! That backstabbing little shit." Tony growled, "I decided to be nice and return him the suit two weeks ago and this is how he repays me? Stealing my box of pizza is unacceptable on all levels. What happened to respecting your elders, hmm? When I him, I'm gonna teach him a thing or two about what would happen if you cross Tony Stark."

All the same, his tense shoulders relaxed, now that he knew who the intruder really was. A small smile played on his lips as he took the lift up to the rooftop level – he was a little bored after all. And Peter was here, unmasked, unaware that his mentor was heading directly for him.

A plan formed in Tony's head, as he plotted for revenge. Sweet revenge.

Since no one else apart from Tony, Aunt May and Peter himself knew of his secret identity as Spider-Man, Tony was fully certain that Peter would keep his secret away from the rest of the world to his grave. If his secret ever got out, he'd be hauled in for questioning, as well as made a target for bad people who would exploit this knowledge. His family would be in serious danger. And Tony knew that Aunt May was _everything_ to Peter. The kid would do anything to keep her safe, even if it meant giving his life. And so that meant that now that Peter was in his regular clothes – not in his Spider-Man suit – he'd never use his web-shooters in public.

And that gave Tony his idea. It was a bit manipulative, he thought, but it was all good fun after all. Besides, he figured since Peter was the one who stole his pizza first, this was just payback time. The kid would not see it coming.

 _Poor dear_ , Tony snickered.

The lift doors opened at roof level, and Tony stepped out. He immediately spotted the kid sitting on the edge of the parapet, facing the vast emptiness. Beside him lay the missing box of pizza, which had been opened. One of its slices was missing, held in Peter's hand as he took a large bite.

Feeling rather amused at this sight, Tony walked towards the kid.

Peter must have sensed him approaching, because he turned his head to the side.

"Hi, Mr Stark." Peter said lightly, getting to his feet and stepping away from the edge of the building and dusting himself off.

"Let's see," Tony said, folding his arms and pretending to give a stern look, "apparently you decided it was okay to sneak inside the Avengers Tower and steal my box of pizza, huh?"

The kid must have thought he was pissed, and his smile drooped, "uh, I just thought I'd pop by since you said last time that I could visit whenever..."

"You know there's such a thing as a doorbell, right?" Tony said, "And what about stealing? I would've thought as a _friendly neighborhood Spider-Man_ , you'd have known better than to commit such petty crimes yourself."

"Well, I was hungry. I was just gonna take a slice, that's all." Peter said quickly, before stooping down to pick up the pizza box, "here."

"I was hungry too!" Tony replied, snatching the box out of the kid's hands. He took a slice out and shoved it into his mouth.

"Was funny though," said Peter, a grin forming on his features, "stealing that from right under Iron Man's nose!"

It was stupid how Tony's stern mask threatened to fall when he saw that youthful face light up. He should've been past all this.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Tony said sarcastically, slipping his hand into his pocket and fingering a button which connected to his Iron Man suit.

Tony took a step closer to the kid, and leaned forward to whisper, "your prank's good, all right. But maybe… not as good as mine."

The reaction Peter gave was instantaneous. The kid stepped back, weary of what Tony had in store for him. The grin on his face faded, replaced by a weary look.

The kid knew he was in trouble. He was cornered with literally nowhere to run. After all, he was standing at the very edge of the corner of the building, and Tony was blocking his path. Behind him was the dark nothingness of air.

Peter started to feel the chill of the midnight air brushing his scalp.

"Mr Stark?" the kid said uncertainly.

"Wanna see mine?" Tony whispered casually.

"Uh, no?" said Peter.

Tony broke into a grin, "too late, kiddo. You stole my pizza."

Then he stuck one finger out and pushed firmly in Peter's chest.

The teenager's balance was already out since he had been leaning away from Tony. The extra push just made him lose his balance and tip backwards. Peter stumbled for a moment, tripping over the low parapet, with no hope of preventing breaking his fall. With a little squeak of surprise and terror, he fell off the top of the building into thin air.

As the boy disappeared off the side, flapping his arms helplessly, and shouting something inaudible, Tony pressed the button in his trouser pocket.

His Iron Man suit flew out from an opening in the ground and started to assemble around him, wrapping itself around his arms, legs and body, before the mask finally slid onto his face.

"Friday, time his decent. Let's catch him only just before he turns into a puddle on the ground."

" _Acknowledged. Trajectory plotted. You've got to jump in T minus five seconds… Four…Three…Two…One…"_

Tony leapt off the side of the building after Peter, going into a head-first dive. His thrusters accelerating himself faster towards the growing speck which was the kid.

He managed to catch what the kid was screaming, "Hey, Mr Stark, I'm really, really sorry about that pizza. Help me!"

Honestly speaking, that kid didn't need any help. He could save himself with those web shooters around his wrists. But Tony knew he wasn't ever going to use it… not while he was still exposed as Peter Parker.

Tony raced downwards, and when he was finally within reach, he wrapped his right arm around Peter's torso while using his left arm to direct his thrusters to break the fall, before speeding upwards towards the rooftop again.

They landed gently on the same place where they'd left off a couple of seconds earlier. Except that this time, Tony was grinning when his suit reopened up. Peter, on the other hand, was panting heavily. One hand still on Tony's shoulder to steady himself. He looked pale, and a hint of fear was still present on his face.

"That… was… close," Peter breathed.

"I know," Tony smirked, "it was meant to be."

"Not funny," said Peter.

"So was the pizza prank."

Peter had caught his breath, because the thought brought a small smile to his lips, "no, that _was_ funny."

"Really? You still think so?" Tony said, raising his eyebrows and taking a step closer, cornering the kid again, "maybe I should do that again, just without the part where I catch you."

Peter's eyes widened and he raised his hands in surrender, "no, no, no. Totally not funny."

Tony grinned, not backing away, "say that again? I must not have heard it correctly."

"I said," Peter repeated slower this time, "stealing your pizza wasn't funny."

"Sure you're not saying that just to placate me?"

"Nah-uh." Peter said quickly, shaking his head.

Tony smiled, stepping back, "I sure hope so… for your sake."

Peter let out a deep breath in relief.

Tony raised his eyebrows again, "now what do you say to someone who's saved your life?"

There was humor in the kid's eyes as he narrowed them and grumbled reluctantly, "thank you."

* * *

 **Reviews are much appreciated! Again, you could drop anything in the reviews...even movie thoughts :)**


End file.
